A day in the library
by xxdogdemonsroxmysoxx
Summary: Sasuke writes a story about Naruto. Randomness Sorry I can't really write summaries.


**This story is dedicated to my friend Veronica Venom cause she's awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so there! ( jk)**

Long ago, and so very far away, there lived a blond haired ninja. He had the most beautiful blue eyes that anyone had ever seen. He was as cute as a button and everyone loved him. Okay, maybe not** everyone. **One day he—

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" a curious Naruto asked. They were in the school's library and Sasuke was on the computer typing something. Naruto tried to figure out what it was but the raven haired avenger just clicked out of it.

"Nothing, dobe." The oh-to-cool Uchiha replied.

"Oh, but Sasuke, please?" Naruto pouted.

'Oh no,' Sasuke thought 'he's using the dreaded Puppy Dog Pout™ attack. No one ever escaped that attack without giving in and lived to tell about it! I'm doooooooomed!' Naruto just stared at his friend with confusion. Was it him or was Sasuke foaming at the mouth? He knew he should have signed him up for therapy when he had a chance.

"Sasuke its okay if you don't want to show me." He frowned

"Really Naruto, you mean it?"

"Ha,no. Now show me, now!" he screamed.

"Okay, fine. You win." Sasuke said defeated as he pulled the document back up.

"Yeah, I know. I always win. So next time lets just cut the crap and get to the point" Naruto looked at the screen when the story came up. He began to read. He was grateful that the Uchiha thought he had the best eyes, but was a little creeped out when it said that he was as cute as a button.

"Aww, Sasuke, I didn't know you felt that way about me. That's so sweet," he said jokingly hugging the Uchiha. The two were earning weird looks from the other people in the room. They ignored them and went on with their business. "So what's going to happen next? Is the blond ninja going to go on a dangerous mission? Or rescue some cute girl? Or-or how about become Hokage? Yeah Sasuke, you should make him become Hokage." Naruto was very excited about this. He couldn't wait for his friend to write more. He wanted to know what happened so badly.

"He's not going to do any of those things, dobe" Sasuke replied coolly. He also had a small smirk upon his lips.

"Well, what is he going to do?" Naruto asked.

"He's going to get swept off his feet by his raven haired prince. And then they'll live happily ever after in his mansion." Sasuke was having fun with this, apparently. He couldn't wait to hear the blonde's response.

And the moment Sasuke was waiting for had finally come, after five minutes of silence. Naruto put his hand up to his head. Concerned, Sasuke asked if he was all right. Naruto simply shook his head. Then he finally spoke. "My head hurts…the room…it's spinning….and I feel as if I'm going to throw up….throw up from the…the…the gayness!" Naruto spit out dramatically. Sasuke sweat dropped and turned around so that he was facing the computer.

"So Sasuke, you were just kidding about the whole 'raven haired prince' thing, right?" Naruto asked cautiously afraid of what the answer would be.

Sasuke turned toward him. He got up out of his chair and knelt down to Naruto's level. He got close to his ear, (At this point Naruto was freaked out.) and whispered "No". This was too much for Naruto to handle. He started to get angry. So angry, that the veins in his head started to pop out. He had to think of a way to get away from the Uchiha.

'Aha' he thought as the veins continued to pop out. He turned to Sasuke, who wasn't even paying attention to him. pop "Where's the bathroom?" pop pop "I have to go so badly" pop he asked the now frightened Sasuke.

"It's over there" Sasuke tried to control himself, but failed. He got up and high-tailed it out of there. In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Naruto watched him leave and laughed to himself. "hahaha, I knew that vein pop jutsu would come in handy one day."

**End of the road, Jack**

**Random, I know. But my friends were in a bookstore one day and we came up with some quotes, so I decided to turn them into a story. And what better way to write it than in a Naruto fan fiction, right? **


End file.
